Una Historia Diferente
by Agus Whitlock Hale
Summary: Edward y Lizzy Masen son hermanos gemelos que llegan a Fork. Nadie sabe de donde vienen ni quienes son sus padres.ellos inmediatamente se siente atraidos por los hermanos Swan el problema ellos tienen parejas.tengan piedad es mi primera historia
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO.**

**Edward POV**

No había vuelta atrás. Otra ves huíamos. Mire por el espejo retrovisor todo lo que dejábamos atrás.

Nos íbamos de Fork con el corazón roto. ¿Quién diría que íbamos a encontrar el amor en un pueblo chico?

Mire a mi acompañante que miraba el cielo encapotado. De nosotros dos, ella es y será la que mas sufrirá.

El silencio fue roto por el ruido de un celular. La canción I Don´t Love You, flotaba en el aire. Mire a mi hermana, pero ella tenia la vista fija en el celular.

-¿Vas a contestar?- ella me miro, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ya me canse de esto Ed, vallamos a donde pertenecemos que no es aquí.- hizo una pausa para contener las lagrimas.- extraño al Tío Garrett y a la Tía Kate.

-Si yo también, y a los chicos.- sonreí extrañaba las locuras de mis amigos.

-¿Qué hacemos con estos?- señalo los celulares.

-Saquémosle el chip y tirémoslos.- lo hicimos y así rompimos el poco vinculo que quedaba con el pueblo.

Ahora volvíamos a casa. Chicago nos esta esperando.

* * *

**hola chicas... aca les dejo mi primera historiaa! **

**sean amabless conmigo! **

**besoss! **

_ ... Agus Whitlock Hale ... _


	2. Llegando a Fork

Capitulo 1

**Edward POV**

Estaba manejando sobre una carretera desierta que iba directo al pueblo de Fork, un pueblo donde todo era verde, los tronco de los arboles que en general son marrones acá es verde, un planeta alienígena. Mire a mi acompañante, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo gris, me pareció ver el rastro de una silenciosa lágrima.

Elisabeth o Liz (como le gustaba que la llamen) es mi hermana gemela. Hola me presento Soy Edward Masen. Tenemos 16 años, yo soy alto de 1,80cm, en cambio mi hermana mide 1,68cm, tiene el cabello de un color raro pero no por eso menos hermoso que cae en una cascada de tirabuzones cobrizos, yo por mi parte lo tengo del mismo color pero diferente textura, mi cabello me hace parecer recién levantado o electrocutado. Ambos somos muy pálidos y de ojos verdes esmeralda que alguna vez tuvieron brillo ahora se encuentran opacos por la tristeza.

¿Liz?- pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta.- Liz, ¿estas bien corazón?

Debo responder.- dijo aun mirando el cielo, yo simplemente levante una ceja.- ¿Qué no me mires así? Era una broma, si estoy bien es solo que…- dejo inconclusa la frase.

¿solo qué?- la anime a seguir.

Es que siempre estamos viajando, dejando atrás a gente que nos quiere, duele dejarlos…- yo me quede pensando en lo que dijo y tenia toda la razón, en mi mente aparecieron imágenes de mis amigos yo también los voy a extrañar.- ¿es la ultima vez que viajaremos?- me miro esperando una respuesta.

Claro corazón. Terminaremos el instituto y nos iremos a donde quieras.- le sonreí para influirle ánimos.

¿crees que ellos estarían orgullosos de nosotros?- me pregunto al borde de las lagrimas. Ellos nuestros padres que fallecieron en un accidente aéreo hace como 4 o 5 años. Desde ese entonces nos tuvimos que hacer cargo de nosotros mismos, no es que nadie nos quisiera o no tuviéramos familia, simplemente así lo quisimos.

Claro que estarían orgullosos de nosotros, ellos estén donde estén nos quieren y están orgullosos.- me picaban los ojos pero no podía llorar, tenia que ser fuerte para mi hermana.

Pasamos el cartel que dice bien venidos a Forks. Y nos dirigimos al instituto. Este no era muy grande, tenía un aparcamiento y un cartel que decía Instituto de Forks.

Enana espérame acá que voy a ir a inscribirnos.

Ok.

Me baje de mi volvo plateado y fui a la oficina.

En la oficina había una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos en el mostrador, tenia los cabellos llenos de canas y algo arrugado la piel.

Umm…- carraspee para hacerme notar. La mujer levanto el rostro y se puso pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.- Hola me gustaría inscribirme a mi y a mi hermana.- la mujer se recompuso y contesto:

Claro. Tienen que llenar estas planillas y hacer que sus padres firmen esta.- dijo mientras me entregaba dos planillas.- ¿necesitas algo más?

No, esta bien. Gracias.- le conteste a la mujer.

¿te puedo preguntar algo?- me pregunto la mujer.

Claro.

Sos algún familiar de Anthony y Esperanza Masen.- mierda, la mire con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Umm... ¿no?- pareció más pregunta que respuestas.- ¿de los cantantes? No. ¿por que lo pregunta?

oh.- se sonrojo.- es solo que te pareces a ellos. En fin, ¿necesitas algo mas?- negué con la cabeza.

Salí lo más rápido de la oficina. Dios esa mujer se dio cuenta lo parecido que soy con mis padres. Llegue al auto y mi hermana me miraba atentamente-

¿que paso? ¿por que venís con esa cara?- pregunto rápidamente.

Vamos a dar un paseo por la Push. ¿que te parece?- cambie de tema rápidamente. Ella me miro enarcando una ceja pero no dijo nada.- ¿que te parece volver a ver al tío Billie?

Que bueno, tengo tantas ganas de verlo y a Jacob, oh y a las gemelas.- dijo esto tan rápido que apenas la entendí.

Woo vaquera, para un poco. Habla mas lento y respira preciosa porque sino en vez de ir a lo del tío, terminaremos en el hospital.- ella me hizo un tierno puchero.

Media hora después estábamos en la Push, donde vive un viejo amigo de la familia Billie Black, el como todos en la reserva tiene la piel morocha, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos. Jacob es su hijo mas chico, al igual que su padre su piel es rojiza y tiene el cabello de color negro azabache, sus ojos son negros. Por ultimo están las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca, ambas tienen ojos color café oscuro y su cabello negro y lacio.

Pare en una pequeña casa. Era de color blanco crema, tenía un jardín lleno de flores y una hamaca en el porche.

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba viendo tele, cuando escucho que un auto estaciona en casa.

¿papá? ¿estas esperando a alguien?- pregunte.

No. ¿por que lo preguntas?- me contesto confuso.

Es que paro un auto en la entrada.- me levante del sofá y mire por la ventana. El auto era un volvo plateado, del cual descendieron dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, ambos de cabello color cobre.- oh por dios.- grite y salí de la casa a toda velocidad.

Lizzy.- grite haciendo que la chica me sonriera hermosamente.

Jake... woo que grande estas.- la envolví en mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo.- Umm... ¿Jake? Me estas asfixiando.

Lo siento es que hace mucho que no te veo.- ella sonrió.

Eh gracias yo también te quiero primo.- dijo una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Edward, primo yo sabia que eras medio rarito.- el puso los ojos en blanco y me abrazo.- auch.- exclame cuando me golpeo la cabeza.

Yo sabia que eras media nenita.- me molesto, yo solo reí los quería demasiado a este par.

¿Woo realmente son Uds.?- ellos se miraron entre si y rodaron lo ojos al mismo tiempo.

No lobito, somos espectros.- dijo Liz hablando con vos tétrica. Edward se empezó a reír.- obvio que somos nosotros pedazo de alcornoque.- me miro y yo le hice un pucherito, a lo que ella solo sonrió.

¿Jacob que es todo este alboroto?- pregunto mi padre mientras salía.- ¿ellos son?- pregunto mirando a los gemelos de ojos verdes, ellos sonrieron.- ¿Edward? ¿Elisabeth?

Hola tío.- respondió Edward con una sonrisa. En cambio Liz miro a mi padre, sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Pequeños, bueno no tan pequeños. ¿Cómo están?- mi padre todavía no lo podía creer.

Estamos bien.-sonrieron.- Venimos a pedirte un favor.

¿Cuál es ese favor?- yo los mire atentamente.

Yo les digo.- serio Lizzy.- nos vinimos a vivir a Forks.

¿Enserio?- ellos asintieron.- ¿me van a venir a visitar no?- ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Oye ¿y Liz?- pregunto de repente Edward.- ¿Liz? ¿Elisabeth?

Te acompaño a buscarla de seguro te pierdes.- me entrecerró los ojos pero sonrió.

Empezamos a buscar por toda la Push, terminamos en la playa y ni rastros de la enana.

Hey mejor separémonos, así cubriremos mas terreno.- le informe.

Woo hasta que usas la cabeza.- yo lo mire feo. Y el solo sonrió.

**Edward POV.**

Jacob y yo nos separamos para cubrir más terreno. Iba tan concentrado en buscar a mi hermana que no me di cuenta cuando me choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Auch.- una suave vos vino del piso.

Perdón no te vi.- le tendí una mano, ella la tomo y ahí la pude ver bien.

Ella era menuda, tenía facciones finas como las de un duende, su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Sus ojos eran de un extraño azul, parecían transparentes, y tenía una sonrisa adornada en la cara. Sus facciones, hizo que se me formara un nudo en el estomago, era tan parecida a ella.

Esta todo bien. Soy Alice.- me tendió la mano.

Edward.- ella sonrió bellamente.

¿Estabas buscando a alguien?- la mire fijo.- tengo como un sexto sentido, se que seremos buenos amigos.- antes que pudiera contestar algo, me interrumpieron

¿Allie?- un chico rubio, maculoso sin exagerar y serio. Pero cuando vio a Alice sonrió.- me asustaste, estabas a mi lado y después desapareciste.

Perdón Jazzy.- ella hizo un puchero muy tierno.- es que vine a buscar algo al auto y me tropecé con Edward.- me señalo, y "Jazzy" me miro mal.- Eddie te presento a Jasper, mi novio y el amor de mi vida.- lo miro y sonrió con amor.

Hola.- el me seguía mirando mal.- oigan ¿no vieron a una chica bajita, mas o menos de un 1,68 m, lleva lentes y tiene el cabello con rulos?

Yo creo que la vi. Iba de camino hacia la playa grande. ¿Sabes donde esta?- me miro con una ceja levantada, simplemente asentí.

Gracias.- agradecí de corazón ahora esa enana del demonio me va a escuchar.

Cuando quieras. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- ella sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa ganándome una mirada asesina de parte de Jasper. Si las miradas matasen ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Salí corriendo buscando a mi hermana. Cuando llegue a la playa grande la encontré, estaba sentada sobre una gran roca con la mirada fija en el mar.

¿Liz?- la mire tiernamente.- ¿Estas bien preciosa?- ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa?

Es que es toda mi culpa.- su voz sonaba rota, yo la mire sin entender de que hablaba.- la muerte de mamá y papá, fue toda mi culpa, si no me hubiese dado ese ataque ni hubiera terminado en el hospital ellos no se hubieran subido a ese avión para venir a verme.- la mire con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

No preciosa no fue tu culpa.- la abrase fuertemente.- no se de donde sacas tremendas tonterías Liz.- bese el tope de su cabeza.- la culpa fue del irresponsable que no se fijo bien que las turbinas no andaban bien.- sentí como mi camiseta se mojaba.- vamos hermosa, sonríe.- dicho esto ella sonrió tristemente.- vamos a buscar a Jake.

Íbamos de camino a buscar a Jacob cuando escuche mucho ruido en la playa, gire para ver que pasaba y allá estaba Jake por pelear con otro chico, como conocía demasiado a Jacob, sabia que no había que meterse.

Espera aquí Lizzy.- mi hermana asintió.

Baje corriendo a la playa. Llegue justo de que mi primo le pegara a ese chico.

**Jacob POV.**

Empecé a buscar a Liz por la playa. Los muchachos de Fork estaban haciendo una fogata, lo que significaba que Mike "la mosca" Newton estaría por acá.

Oh miren a quien tenemos aquí.- y hablando de moscas.- ¿Que haces aquí?- a veces me pregunto si mas idiota puede ser.

Sera que vivo en la reserva idiota.- le dije molesto.

Si como sea.- se encogió de hombros. Vamos Jake respira.- mejor vete que me molesta tu presencia.- a la mierda la respiración, le voy a romper la cara de ken que tiene.

Cuando le iba a dar el primer golpeen, una mano me detuvo. Me iba a girar a decirle de manera nada amigable que nadie detiene a Jacob Black.

Woo chico cálmate.- esa voz me calmo un poco.

No. déjame que le voy a romper la cara.- el me sostuvo mas fuerte.- ¡Suéltame!

No.- seguía estando tranquilo.- vamos Jake, no vale la pena.- lo mire a los ojos y vi que estaban mas opacos de costumbre. Fruncí el ceño.

Uff... tienes razón no vale la pena.- conociendo a Edward, si se enojaba nadie lo podía parar. El sonrió pero aun así no me soltó.- vamos hermano.- ahí si me soltó.

Eso vete nenita.- Newton me provoco me di vuelta pero me volvieron a agarrar.

Mira chico, no lo suelto porque siento una verdadera lastima por ti.- dijo Edward con voz clara.- así que si no quieres que te rompan la cara deja de molestar, porque no va a ser Jacob quien te la parta.- su ultimo comentario sonó como a una amenaza.- vámonos de aquí, Liz nos esta esperando.- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, de pasada saludo a Alice y a Jasper. Yo solo sonreí, este chico me agradaba.

Hey Lizzy-Liz ¿donde te habías metido?- le pregunte de excelente humor. Esta me sonrió tristemente.- ¿que pasa primis?

Nada.- trato de sonreír pero le salió una mueca.- vamos que Billy debe estar preocupado.- y empezó a andar.

¿Que le paso?- mire a Edward.

Piensa que es su culpa lo que le paso a nuestros padres.- se encogió de hombros y suspiro tristemente.- vamos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa. Cuando llegamos vimos una figura sentada en el porche. Desde lejos sabría quien era.

Leah, amor.- ella levanto la cabeza y me frunció el ceño.- ¿pasa algo malo?

No, nada. Solo que llevo mas de 30 minutos esperándote.- ups esta muy enojada.

Amor, veras...- no sabia que decir y cuando ella esta enojada me pone muy nervioso.

Es mi culpa.- dijo una voz suave. Leah miro a esa persona pero no la identifico.- me escape y los chicos fueron a buscarme.- mi novia la seguía mirando. A lo que Liz sonrió.- mira hermanito no me reconoce.- termino haciendo un puchero, y vi la comprensión brillar en los ojos de Leah.

Lizzy.- sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente.- no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Claro, claro ignórenme.- dijo Ed con un puchero, que me hizo reír. Mi novia se soltó de Liz y fue a abrirlo.

Eddie.- el aludido hizo una mueca.- ¿que te hiciste en el cabello? ¿metiste los dedos en el enchufe?- se empezó a reír fuertemente.

Jajá. Que graciosa estas, mucho tiempo con Jacob te va a hacer mal.- le fruncí el ceño a lo que el sonrió inocentemente.- mira la hora que es, será mejor que nos vallamos mañana tenemos clases y si la enana se desvela después no se despierta con nada.- la susodicha le saco la lengua.

Van a venir ¿no? Hay que hacer una fogata con todos los chicos.- informe.

Claro, veo si podemos venir mañana después del instituto.- sonrió y tomo la mano de Lizzy.- nos vemos chicos.- se acerco y abrazo y beso la mejilla de Leah, después me abrazo a mí.

No vemos lobitos.- Lizzy sonrió y nos abrazo y beso a ambos en la mejilla.

Los gemelos nos saludaron por última vez con la mano y desaparecieron.

No puedo creer que están acá.- dijo mi novia colgándose de mi brazo.

Sip, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.- la bese suavemente los labios.- te amo.

Como yo a ti.- me respondió y me volvió a besar.


	3. Ultimo dia de vacaciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaria que Stephenie Meyer me prestaraa por un ratitoo a Jasper! la histroriaa sii me pertenece! **

**si alguien vee el parecido con otra historia porfavor me avisa a MI! **

**esperoo que les gustee! **

* * *

Capitulo 2.

**Bella POV.**

Hoy miércoles es el último día de vacaciones y eso es porque el instituto tuvo un problema y no empezó el lunes.

Hola soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta más Bella. Tengo el cabello hasta la cintura de un color caoba, mis ojos son de un aburrido café aunque mi mama diga que son como el chocolate fundido. Tengo un hermano gemelo, John pero a el le gusta que le digan Johnny al igual que yo el tiene el cabello y los ojos igual del mismo color que los míos. Nuestros padres son Charlie y René Swan. Mi padre es el jefe de policía y mi madre es maestra jardinera.

Bells, baja de una ves.- mi querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) estaba impaciente por irse.

Ya voy.- le grite de vuelta.- ¿tan ansioso de verte con la estúpida de tu novia?- le dije, Jesica nunca me callo bien.

Jesica no es estúpida, es un poco lenta para entender.- rodé los ojos.- además no hablemos de estúpidos que ahí aparece tu novio.- sonrió y me jalo fuera de la casa mientras gritaba.- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡NOS VAMOS!

¡OK NO VUELVAN TARDE!- sonreí mi madre a veces se comportaba como niña.

Nos subimos al Audi de mi hermano, y nos fuimos a la Push, donde había una fogata. Tardamos media hora en llegar.

Cuando llegamos a lo lejos vi a mis mejores amigos, los Cullen y los Hale.

Rosalie Lilian Hale es hermosa, rubia, sus ojos celeste como el cielo, inteligente, tenaz, tiene un fisco de escándalo. Sale con Emmett.

Jasper Jackson Hale es el gemelo de Rose, dulce, sincero, callado, también es rubio de ojos celestes, tiene un don el sabe cuando algo va mal y su presencia te tranquiliza, el sale con Alice.

Después está Emmett Cullen el es como un niño chiquito, es gracioso, bromista, físicamente parece un oso. Tiene el cabello negro, sus ojos son azules claros casi transparentes.

Mary Alice Cullen es una adicta por las compras y a la moda, hiperactiva, e impulsiva. Mide 1.60cm y tiene el cabello negro corto que apunta para todos lados. Sus ojos al igual que los de su hermano gemelo tienen sus ojos azules transparentes.

Estaban tan entretenidos hablando que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegamos a su lado.

¡HOLA CHICOS!- gritamos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.- woo Emm no sabia que podías gritar como una mujer.- me burle.

Eso no vale Belly.- se quejo haciendo un puchero.- a demás la que grito así fue Rose.- la nombrada le dio un zape.- AUCH.- todos reímos.

Hey chicos.- llamo mi novio. Mike Newton rubio de ojos azules con cara de niño, hermoso, dulce y tierno. Aunque mi hermano diga que es un idiota no lo es.

Hola Mike.- saludaron todos al mismo tiempo, yo me acerque y le di un beso en los labios.

La mañana pasó rápido con las bromas de Emmett y Johnny. En un momento vimos pasar a un chica corriendo, realmente llevaba prisa. Y Alice desapareció.

Oigan ¿y Allie?- pregunte preocupada.

No lo se, tampoco veo a mi hermano.- contesto Rose.

No son aquellos que se acercan allá.- Emm los señalo. Ambos venían hablando de no se que.

Pero Jazzy hay que ser amables con los demás.- decía Alice con un pucherito en los labios.

Esta bien en ser amables pero el te miraba raro.- contesto este.

Hay Jazzy deja de ser celoso, yo te amo ¿ok?

Ok. Yo también te amo.- y se besaron.

Oh miren a quien tenemos aquí – mire hacia ese lugar y me encontré a mi primo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sera que vivo en la reserva idiota- contesto Jacob.

Si como sea.- dijo Mike encogiéndose de hombros.- mejor vete que me molesta tu presencia.- al ver la cara de Jake sabia que se iba armar una pelea.

Jacob estaba a punto de pegarle a mi novio cuando de la nada salió una mano y freno el golpe. Pobre chico no debe saber que cuando Jake se pelea nadie debe detenerlo salvo si quieres que te golpee después.

Eh chico, tranquilízate.- dijo una voz suave la cual le pertenecía a un dios griego, tenia ojos verdes llenos de tranquilidad y tristeza, me entraron ganas de curar esa tristeza, woo ¿eso lo pensé yo?

No, déjame que le voy a romper la cara- mi primo si que estaba enojado, el chico lo sostuvo más fuerte.- ¡SUELTAME!

No.- el muchacho se mantenía tranquilo.- vamos Jake no vale la pena.- se miraron a los ojos y mi primo frunció el ceño.

Uff… tienes razón no vale la pena.- el sonrió pero no lo soltó.- vamos hermano.- ahí si lo soltó.

Eso vete nenita.- mi novio y su gran bocata Jacob se dio vuelta pero lo volvieron a agarrar.

Mira chico, no lo suelto porque siento una verdadera lastima por ti.- que voz sexi.- así que si no quieres que te rompan la cara deja de molestar, porque no va a ser Jacob quien te la parta.- su ultimo comentario fue claramente una amenaza.- vámonos de aquí, Liz nos esta esperando.- se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, saludo a Allie y a Jazz, mi primo sonrió y se fue tras él.

Woo ¿vieron eso?- pregunto Emm.- nadie en su sana vida se mete cuando Jake se va a pelear y sale ileso.- mi amigo estaba sorprendido.

No lo puedo creer.- soltó mi hermano.- ¿Quién será ese chico?- pregunto asombrado.

Yo se.- la vocecita de Alice retumbo en nuestra ronda.- se llama Ed- pero un celular la interrumpió.- ¿diga? Hola ma. Si esta todo bien, ajam… si Jazz me lleva.- se dio vuelta miro a Jasper- ¿verdad Jazzy?- el asintió automáticamente.- ok yo también te quiero. Chau.- corto.

Allie ¿esta todo bien? ¿por que llamo Esme?- pregunte preocupada.

Esta todo bien, me llamo para avisarme que no lleguemos tarde porque tenemos que ir a la escuela, y porque va a salir con Carlisle.- se encogió de hombros.

Estuvimos un rato mas en la playa cuando mi hermano miro la hora se sorprendió.

Mira la hora que es.- se acerco a mi y me subió a su hombro.- Charlie va a matarme, nos vamos.- empezó a andar conmigo aun en su hombro.- nos vemos mañana en el infierno, digo en la escuela.- saludo a todos con la mano.

Chau chicos mañana nos vemos, salude yo desde el hombro de Johnny, vi como mi novio ponía cara molesta, yo le lance un beso.

Nos subimos o mejor dicho nos subió al auto y arrancamos para casa. En media hora llegamos, la casa estaba a oscura.

¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- llame pero nadie respondió.

No te gastes no van a responder.- dijo mi hermano.- salieron a cenar, nos dejaron esta nota.

Oh, que bien por ellos.- dije y bostece enseguida.

Ve a dormir, ahí voy yo también.- empezó a cerrar las puertas con llave.

Ok. Hasta mañana Johnny, te quiero.

Hasta mañana enana yo también te quiero.- me fui a mi cuarto y me dormí pensando en el chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

_**holaa! volviii! gracias a las chicass que les gusta mi historiaa! =D **_

_**no pude subir antes porque: mi escuela estubo insurpada por los del terciario que comparte el establacimiento con mi secundaria, cuando termino la toma nos empezaron a dar tareas y examenes de todadas las materias, y no tenia tiempo para terminar de escribir el cap. **_

_**voii a tratar de hacer que en todos los cap haya dos narradores!**_

_**besoss! **_

_- Agus Whitlock Hale -_


End file.
